srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:An Arrival Interrupted
General Information Tips Aggression is rewarded Prerequisites Walkthrough You move cautiously towards the ring of crackling energy. A figure appears from the portal. You can attempt to use Divination (10+) - if you pass you gain 4 XP to Divination and find that a strong aura of evil surrounds the man. Regardless, if you choose to do any of the following: * Politely inquire about what's going on here... * Demand to know what's going on here... * Ask his pardon for the intrusion... * Tell him to leave... He becomes increasingly forceful in his warnings to you to leave. Choosing one of those options eliminates both that option and any of the others of the set preceding it. You can work you way through them, or move straight to one of the other two choices: You can Leave as requested... if you choose this path, you receive 32 XP and the adventure ends. Or, you can Attack him... if you choose this path, you can attempt to use Archery (5+, bow), Telekinesis (5+) or Elementalism (5+) for 4 XP if successful, or you can rush forward and attack him which results in a . Regardless, 4 Skeletons appear. You can flee immediately, in which case you receive 256 XP and 16 AS&P and the adventure ends. Or, you can hold your ground and engage 4 in turn. You now face a further Skeleton. Again, you can flee, in which case you receive 256 XP and 16 AS&P and the adventure ends. Or, you can fight the . Now you face the mage. He fires an energy blast towards you. You can attempt to fend it off using Fortification (10+) for 4 XP if successful, or you can attempt to dodge the blast which results in a . The mage warns you not to linger and starts to sink into the portal. You can use Archery (5+, bow) or Telekinesis (10+) for 4 XP if successful, or you can simply allow him to leave. Regardless, he vanishes into the portal and you now face a new foe. You can flee immediately, in which case you receive 256 XP and 16 AS&P and the adventure ends. Or, you can hold your ground and engage 7 in turn. You find some moderate Loot if you defeat the Staggering Corpses. You are finally able to leave the area, and you receive your completion reward of 256 XP and 16 AS&P and the adventure ends. Rewards * 32 general XP completion reward if you leave as the mage requested * 256 general XP and 16 AS&P completion reward if don't leave as the mage requested * Around 22 combat XP for defeating the four skeletons * 9 combat XP for defeating the black-armoured skeleton * 4 XP to Archery, Telekinesis or Elementalism if successfully used against the mage * 4 XP to Fortification if successfully used to deflect the mage's energy attack * 4 XP to Archery or Telekinesis if successfully used against the mage as he begins to sink back into the portal * Around 37 combat XP and moderate Loot for defeating the seven staggering corpses